


tagu-taguan

by riakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, College/University, M/M, One Sided Love, Romance, Tagalog!au, ano pa bang ilalagay ko, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakkuma/pseuds/riakkuma
Summary: chanyeol loves to make kwento about his love, but baekhyun doesn’t hear him.





	tagu-taguan

cubao expo, the land of the liquors and indie looking people of araneta area is the tambayan ng squad nila sehun, minseok, baekhyun, chanyeol and jongdae. they often hang out every friday sa allan’s grill where they inom and order food to last for the night kasi dun lang naman nagkakatugma yung off ng classes nila.

si sehun the architecture major and the heartthrob from ust, is may pasok kinabukasan pero sakto lang daw, magpapagabi daw siya. si minseok, next president ng philippines kasi political science major ng ateneo pero hindi talaga pwede kasi korean citizen siya, chill lang siyang uuwi sa condo niya sa regalia towers sa cubao kasi ang pasok niya is sa monday pa.

si baekhyun naman is a commarts major sa ust, nagdebut siya ng kanyang talent and confidence as a host of roarientation nung 2015 (medyo famous siya), wala ring pasok kinabukasan. chanyeol is from la salle. information technology si kuya. aral sa umaga, pubg sa gabi but still manages to be one of the dean’s lister’s every semester (tas may pasok din siya kinabukasan, he brings his black vroom vroom every time so he ends up being _the tagahatid of the lasings_  most of the time).

on the other hand, we have jongdae, the very palaban ng squad. major in psychology si gago sa up diliman and 7am ang start ng classes niya kinabukasan.

 

_time check: 1:15am._

 

from afar, their group looks like very intimidating until sehun reaches something from his bag, a deck of cards.

pero hindi talaga siya baraha pang pusoy dos. nilapag ni sehun yung cards ng intense.

“eto na” jongdae rolled his sleeves and yung mukha niya in very up fight mode na.

“lezzgaw” nilapag na ni minseok yung san mig light, smiling in much anticipation.

napakamot nalang si chanyeol sa kanyang mga nakikita and thought _why am i friends with these people again_ pero syempre, joke lang yun.

it’s that time of the week again where they’re going to play none other than

_uno cards._

 

so eto na nga, binalasa na ni archi major yung uno, intense yung titigan nila jongdae and minseok because god knows how competitive they are when it comes to games like these. napansin ni baekhyun at medyo nagchuckle nalang siya as he drinks his smirnoff bottle.

“oks.” sehun said as he distributes the cards on each player. minseok smirked kasi may nakuhang siyang isang +4 card. jongdae sighed kasi normal cards lang meron sa kanya tas weak na +2 cards and change color cards. chanyeol’s cards are still on the table, waiting for it to be complete.

and so the intense uno session started. sinimulan ni sehun ng pulang kwatro, followed by jongdae’s blue four card then minseok’s blue reverse card which jongdae took as a sign that minseok is already starting a feud between them. of course, jongdae didn’t want to lose the streak of him beating the shit out of minseok in their weekly uno games so binagsakan niya ng blue +2 card si minseok, minseok pulled his +4 card which he thought for a split second na _puta, wrong move_ and jongdae ended it with a mabagsik na bagsak ng red +2 card niya in which minseok made to sigh in disbelief.

minseok slowly reached for the pile of cards on the center and accepted his defeat.

“sa letrang b,” jongdae leaned back on his chair with a proud smile plastered on his face. “bobo mo, minseok!”

wala nang nagawa si minseok kung hindi ang umirap.

meanwhile, baekhyun’s vision is starting to spin. chanyeol finally noticed his best friend sitting beside him, staring into space, ready to be embraced by sleep.

“you good?” he asked. hindi nalang umimik si baekhyun because good nga ba talaga siya in general because he has been thinking a lot of things lately so he just nodded to get over it.

he placed his cards down, telling the whole group na “kayo nalang, inaantok na ako eh.”

“hina naman neto.” sehun took his cards and placed it on the remaining set to be picked during the game. chanyeol took off his jacket and placed it on baekhyun’s tired body. ayaw niya daw kasing malamigan si best friend but the truth is that baekhyun is sweating due to his body heat from drinking five bottles of smirnoff lang, _lowto_ ang ating main character.

 

the game rolled on its own and after ilang bunot sa deck and exchanges of reverse cards nila jongdae and minseok, pinagpapawisan na si baekhyun. as much as baekhyun wanted to get rid of the jacket, hindi niya magawa. mabango kasi. amoy jo malone. amoy chanyeol.

ganito naman si baekhyun. hanggang singhot lang siya, nakikiinom sa nike water bottle ni chanyeol, hiram ng panyo sa kanya pag nasa jeep, nagpapapayong kapag umuulan.

o diba, ang cliché nung plot? si best friend in love kay best friend but deep own to ourselves that we love clichés.

 

kahit anong kinalakas ng tawa ni sehun at mura nila jongdae and minseok, our main character is kinain na ng sleep nation. nakasandal na yung ulo ni baekhyun sa wall tapos medyo nganga na siya. napansin naman ni chanyeol tas tinawanan niya nalang kasi sobrang cute malasing ni baekhyun.

“tangina, tulog na to.” chanyeol said nung natira nalang na naglalaro sina jongdae and minseok. “hatid ko na to. ako na nangangalay sa posisyon niya. gusto ko nang ihiga sa kama.”

“kaninong kama, pards?” tinapik ni minseok yung kamay ni sehun nung sinabi niya yun.

natawa nalang si chanyeol. “gago ka talaga sehun.”

chanyeol stood up from his seat and slowly took his jacket from baekhyun and started to figure how he will carry the younger one back in his car.

baekhyun ended up being on chanyeol’s back, piggy ride back (syempre tinulungan nung mga naguuno to make it happen). minseok insisted to make hatid them sa babang parking lot. chanyeol asked how they are going to go back to their places since nakarami na sila ng empi lights na nilaklak then minseok said na the 3 of them will crash on his place, may damit naman sila dun sa condo niya.

so chanyeol carried baekhyun and placed him sa back part ng car then he went straight to the driver’s seat and started the engine.

 

allowed si chanyeol magdrive kasi nagorder siya ng iced tea and sisig with rice kanina. nalipasan kasi siya ng gutom so sa allan’s nalang siya kumain. he didn’t drink san mig light like he used to, well, for a reason.

gusto lang daw niyang clean siya. mood lang niya uminom, ganun ang reason niya. good boy daw siya pero eto talaga yun.

pag hindi umiimik si baekhyun kung kanino siya uuwi or kelan siya uuwi, automatic na yung ganitong scenario: iinom si baekhyun, malalasing, matutulog kung saan man siya nakaupo, and bahala na kung anong nalang mangyari sa kanya fo the rest of the night. jesus take the wheel.

so eto na nga, stuck si baekhyun and chanyeol sa kahabaan ng edsa, ihahatid sa condo ni baekhyun near emerald street in ortigas. medyo chill yung drive pero extra careful pa din si chanyeol kasi bigla nalang may susulpot na mga buses sa harapan niya because wow philippines, fuck road traffic etiquettes ang motto ng ating country.

 

on the other note, chanyeol is that kind of person who is straightforward to his feelings. he cannot seat around doing nothing unless he already voiced out what he wants to say so this time around, when baekhyun is asleep beside him and the alcohol is luring him to sleep even more,

chanyeol talks to him.

“lasing ka nanaman,” sabi ni chanyeol. “ba’t ka ba ganyan?”

 

palaging ganito si chanyeol. parang tanga, pero pag tinago niya, knowing what he is like, sasabog siya.

it’s like chanyeol is talking to a wall, except that the wall is baekhyun. walang naririnig. walang reaction. walang nararamdaman. parang confession booth sa simbahan na walang father sa other side.

 

because putang ina, lasing nga.

 

“sabi ko naman sayo lagi na huwag mong pababayaan sarili mo. ako nalang ba laging maghahatid sayo pauwi? paano kung wala ako sa walwalan ngayon? dun ka nalang hihiga?” medyo mabilis na yung paandar ni chanyeol since they’re already on the overpass near santolan annapolis. umuuga ng slight si baekhyun, unti-unting nagkakaroon ng malay sa mga pangyayari.

“pero okay lang naman,” chanyeol continued. “willing naman akong alagaan ka habang buhay.” while chanyeol's opm midnight playlist is running on the background via his aux cord.

 

the rest of the drive turned into a silent one. chanyeol’s thoughts are clear on his head, except for that one thing that still bothers him up to this day, when will he ever say these things out loud to baekhyun? to a conscious baekhyun?

 

2 weeks ago, ganito rin ang scenario nila sa kahabaan sa edsa. si baekhyun, nakahiga uli sa backseat, tapos yung ulo nakarest sa ilalim ng medium-sized rilakkuma plushie ni chanyeol.

“sana hindi naman nakakapressure yung course mo sayo. pero believe naman ako sayo, baekhyun. you have the confidence. ang galing mo nga nung recent roarientation kahit di ako nakapunta pero nakita ko yung videos!” chanyeol exclaimed happily. “di mo na tinitignan yung placard. sana mapagyabang kong akin ka.” sa sobrang happy niya, nalagpasan niya yung supposedly na overpass papasok ng ortigas, instead, he went straight dun sa other lane papuntang megamall.

 

tapos last month, ganun nanaman din. chanyeol was driving telling him how his day went but it was lonely daw kasi he didn’t see baekhyun for a week due to his course activities so that night, he was really happy to see him because the distance of place and time felt like forever daw. cheesy.

 

every time chanyeol drop off baekhyun in his condo, he never left the place without giving baekhyun a kiss on his forehead and a glass of water near his bed. he has a spare key pa nga as he requested para daw pag hinahatid nila si baekhyun, easy uno nalang.

 _“you have reached your destination.”_ sabi ni ate waze. memorize na ata ni chanyeol yung ortigas but because of that overpass incident in megamall, he doubt na his instincts. chanyeol parked his car near the drop off area and since kuya guard knows him naman na and that he will just spend a couple of minutes in baekhyun’s room, it’s okay na nakapark nalang dun even though it will be kind of a nuisance if someone will try to occupy the same space, pero madaling araw naman na, wala naman na siguro.

 

 _there’s something off with this night,_ chanyeol thought even though he is used to the never ending sight of red bumpers in edsa and the quiet streets of ortigas after 12 midnight. he feels somehow weird, but maybe it’s just his body telling him to go home because he needs to sleep, like for a long time.

 

the universe knows that chanyeol didn’t want to let go of baekhyun’s warm figure that he is now trying to lift with all of his strength so they could pass through the elevator and the hallway of baekhyun’s floor. stolen moments like these are the closest thing that chanyeol could ever do to hold him in his arms, something that he wants to feel for the rest of his life.

hindi magawang umamin ni chanyeol kasi nga let’s stick to the theme of the plot which is cliché. simple lang naman, the usual excuse when we fall in love with our best friend: maruruin yung friendship. at gaano ka-cliché yan, sobrang sakit. marereject ka na nga, mawawalan ka pa ng best friend. double kill sa mobile legends.

 

_ding._

12th floor, they turned right, chanyeol inserted the key into the keyhole, twisted the doorknob, opened the door, switched on the lights, very clean ang room but it feels so cold. baekhyun lives alone kasi but sometimes chanyeol comes around to play playstation na may kasamang tungga ng smirnoff kasi lasang softdrinks pero traydor yung drink na yun sabay biglang senti mode kasi about life na yung topic.

 

everything is imprinted on chanyeol’s mind, it’s just sad that baekhyun couldn’t remember most of the things they’ve talked about.

 

hiniga na ni chanyeol si baekhyun sa kanyang kamang napakalamig.

“kelan ang huling tulog mo at ganito kalamig ang kama mo?” tanong ni chanyeol sa binata.

wala nalang nagawa si chanyeol kung hindi ang tanggalin ang sapatos ni baekhyun at kumutan para tuloy tuloy na ang himbing ng tulog niya.

before he left, he placed a glass of water on the table beside baekhyun’s bed and kissed his forehead, just like the usual.

“i love you, baekhyun.”

 

 

when chanyeol left, baekhyun turned into the other side and held tightly on the blanket that is currently hugging him.

if chanyeol thought baekhyun doesn’t hear a thing, he is wrong.

yes, lasing si baekhyun, but his body is just tired, not his mind. his mind might be clouded, but not that worse.

nagnanakaw lang din si baekhyun ng mga sandaling pinagdadasal niya araw-araw na sana ay masilayan niya ng mabuti ang mga pinaggagagawa sa kanya ni chanyeol, na masabi din niya ang mga salitang _i love you too_ , na masagot niya yung mga tanong ni chanyeol sa edsa, na sana yung yakap ni chanyeol na mahigpit hindi lang sa elevator nangyayari.

 

paikot-ikot lang sila.

nagpapakatanga.

kuntento sa mga ganitong paraan.

patuloy na sinasaktan ang mga sarili.

 

kung aamin si baekhyun, hindi mawawala sa isip niya na parang binetray niya si chanyeol because he heard everything that baekhyun is not allowed to hear.

 

it somehow feels wrong, but the heart says it’s gonna be alright.

 

_tangina, bahala na._

 

baekhyun couldn’t hold back his tears until sleep brought him away from the reality.

 

and maybe tomorrow, who knows, one of them will finally end their misery.

maybe chanyeol will finally take the other route.

or maybe baekhyun will still be drunk in alcohol and in chanyeol’s stolen kisses and moments.

 

_masaya naman sila sa ganitong sakit ng puso, diba?_


End file.
